You are my world Annabeth, you are
by Miss Bohe
Summary: AU No me puedo sacar de la cabeza su cara, la expresión que ella traía en ese momento. Podía llegar a notar el dolor, la decepción y, a pesar de que no quería admitirlo, su corazón roto. Quería ir y golpear al idiota que le había roto su corazón. Pero ese idiota era yo mismo, y eso era lo que más me dolía.


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, sus personajes y su mundo le pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Sólo los utilizo para mi propia diversión.**

* * *

><p><em><span>You are my world. Annabeth, you are<br>_

**Advertencia: esta historia es un AU**

* * *

><p>No me puedo sacar de la cabeza su cara, la expresión que ella traía en ese momento. Podía llegar a notar el dolor, la decepción y, a pesar de que no quería admitirlo, su corazón roto. Quería ir y golpear al idiota que le había roto su corazón. Pero ese idiota era yo mismo, y eso era lo que más me dolía.<p>

Y todo fue por mis estúpidos amigos que me habían llevado a ese bar. También era mi culpa, no lo dudo. Había tomado de más, y habían un montón de chicas. A los idiotas de mis amigos no les importaba la atención que estaban teniendo de esas chicas, todo lo contrario. El alcohol, las hormonas, las chicas. Todo desencadeno todo.

Unas de las chicas termino sentada en mi regazo, y besandome el cuello. No me encontraba en mis cinco sentidos. No estaba consiente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor.

Parecía que el destino lo había hecho a propósito.

—Idiota—me tapé la cara con una almohada, al tiempo que me dejaba caer en mi cama y repetía una y otra vez la misma palabra.

Aún con los ojos cerrados y con la almohada en la cara, no podía borrar su cara, sus ojos.

Aunque habían sido solamente un minuto que había logrado verla, pude ver el dolor, la decepción en sus ojos. No podía soportar ver esos sentimientos en sus ojos azules. Y el causante era yo.

Pase horas en la misma posición. No quería moverme, quería quedarme en esa posición y creer que había sido una pesadilla y así poder despertar de ella, y poder seguir con mi vida como estaba siendo hasta ese momento.

En un impulso, le levanté de la cama, me dirigí a una esquina del cuarto, tome mi guitarra, una campera y salí de mi cuarto y de mi casa. Tenía el rumbo ya en mi cabeza.

No me importaba la hora que fuera, tenía que arreglar este error.

Después de caminar veinte minutos, llegue a mi destino. Salte la cerca que había al costado de su casa y me dirigí al patio trasero.

Saque de su estuche la guitarra y me pare enfrente de su balcón. Ahora el problema era como hacer que saliera de su cuarto. No podía simplemente gritar su nombre, iba a despertar a todo el mundo y no quería eso.

Agradeciendo que tenía buena puntería, tomé algunas piedritas que había en todo el pasto y las empece a lanzar a su balcón. Esperaba que lograra escucharlas, sino tendría que pensar en otra cosa.

Cuando ya empezaba a perder las esperanzas, una luz se enciende en su cuarto. Tomando como esa mi señal, empecé a rasguear los acordes.

—_Throwing rocks at your window at midnight. You met me in your backyard that night_—aunque no la podía llegar a ver con claridad, noté que había salido y se encontrada escuchando—. _In the moonlight you looked just like an angel in disguise. My whole life seemed like a postcard_—recordaba como nos habíamos conocido o más bien, cuando comenzamos a hablarnos—._ You were mine for a night. I was out of my mind. You were mine for a night. I don't know how to say goodbye..._

Intentaba que todo lo que tenía adentro mío se demostrará en la canción. Que supiera todo lo que sentía, que supiera todo lo sentía por ella, por mi Annabeth. Y al mismo tiempo, intentaba que los recuerdos no invadieran en mi mente, para evitar sumergirme en ellos.

—Fuera, vas a despertar a los vecinos y a mis padres—susurra, saliendo al balcón, intentando que su noto de voz no se elevara tanto. Podía notar que había enojo en su voz, pero también que estaba sorprendida.

—Annabeth, Annie—dejé la guitarra a un costado y me acerque más a su ventana—. Por favor, compréndeme. Sabes que yo no te haría nada. Sabes que te cuidaría, que mataría a cualquier persona que te haga daño, incluyéndome—la mire a los ojos cuando dije esa última parte—. Por favor. Tú eres mi mundo. Annabeth, lo eres.

Solamente fueron unos pocos minutos en los que nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos el uno al otro.

No lograba saber que era lo que Annabeth sentía o pensaba en esos momentos. Eso me estaba empezando a poner nervioso, el no poder saber lo que la chica que amas piensa.

—Vuelve a tu casa, no quiero que este es problemas por salir a esta altura de la noche—Annabeth dijo de repente, mientras que una sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Aún con la sonrisa, volví al lugar en donde deje caer mi guitarra y la tomé.

—Percy—me llamó—. No creas que esto se quedó así.

Y con eso, entró por la ventana.

Me quedé unos minutos observando la ventana por la que había entrado. Suspirando, tomé mi guitarra y emprendí el camino de vuelta a mi casa.

No quería perderla. Annabeth había hecho algo, algo que nadie había logrado hacer. Me había cambiado y sabía que si la perdía, volvería a ser esa persona que no quería volver a ser.

Era mi mundo. Annabeth era mi mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esta es mi primera historia desde que tengo un respiro en todo el año. Creo que perdí un poco de práctica.<strong>

**Voy a volver a estar más tiempo escribiendo :D**


End file.
